


旧文存档/宗三x女审

by Olddriversassociation



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olddriversassociation/pseuds/Olddriversassociation
Summary: 钱略，从微博搬来的旧文。虽然写的很随便，但回过头来看对这篇相当满意。





	旧文存档/宗三x女审

朋友你聽說過拉拉隊嗎?

 

 

 

山城國，上午十點二十四分，模擬戰場四號廳，美式足球場大小的場館內，以四方結界為界限，兩個部隊的演練已經可以看到尾聲了。

 

——你下注了嗎？——這次就算啦，懸殊這麽大一點意思也沒有。入場之前聽到這樣的對話。『呸』地一口把嘴裡吃到的土渣和人造草皮吐出去，宗三搖搖晃晃地後退，一只腳上的鞋子不知道飛到哪裡了，於是他把另一只鞋也甩掉。騎在馬上的對手和宗三之間橫著十二人組成的輕騎兵部隊——全部被殲滅，像被掀翻的樂高擺件一樣堆在一起。宗三強迫自己在這些已經變成障礙物的刀裝之間來回走動，這樣總比呆在原地強。

 

嘶嘶。大口地吞吐著空氣，打刀左文字聽到身體裏傳來肺部精疲力盡的聲音。嘶嘶。等到沙塵散去，對面的源氏太刀下馬，手起刀落砍斷了擋在他面前的軍旗。嘶嘶。宗三繼續在輕騎兵部隊的屍體堆中間晃動，後腳跟的血粘在草地和沙土上。

 

太刀微笑著用手指了指結界外觀眾席的方向。

 

幾十米外，至少四米高的平台上，第一排座位上的女子高中生從剛才起就在做著要脫離地吸引力一樣的大幅度上下跳躍運動，帶動著頭髮、短裙，胸前的領帶還有微不足道的胸部也一塊上上下下的搖擺，高高舉起來的兩手說，舉著寬約五十釐米，不知從哪裡被她極為粗暴地撕下來的一片厚紙板。

 

【加油啊宗三！】

 

那是用刷子和油漆一類的玩意粗野地寫出來的字，毫無章法和美感，忽大忽小，勉強擠在一張紙板上。

 

宗三是最強的。聲音被結界過濾掉，但從高中生的口型來看應該是在喊這個，在周圍人嫌棄和看笑話的目光和手機鏡頭的包圍裏用力揮著紙片跳啊跳。

 

回過頭來，對面的太刀正低頭脫著自己的鞋子。

 

『好像很有趣。你們兩個。』圓眼睛的太刀說。

 

 

AM10：15-AM10：45 丙7481部隊【敗北】乙3723部隊【勝利B】【演練結束】

 

AM11：00——

 

上午十點五十三分，人頭攢動的大廳，坐在巨大顯示屏對面的長凳上，宗三看到自己剛剛參加的那一場演練的信息一閃而過，他伸手從便利店袋子裏掏出最後一個泡芙，高中生喝完最後一滴冰茶，喝空的紙盒發出了肚子餓扁了一樣的聲音。

 

『好像被嘲笑了。』

 

『對不起。』高中生精疲力盡，盒子從沾著油漆的兩手間滑出來掉在鞋子上。

 

【不要在這裏說喪氣話。】

 

宗三分了一半泡芙給高中生，然後用沒穿鞋子的腳把空冰茶盒踢遠了一點。


End file.
